


The Greater Sky Above

by wekkabakka



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekkabakka/pseuds/wekkabakka
Summary: "I thought that when your body was still there, maybe you didn't have darkness," Judai whispered, afraid that the other boy would vanish into air if he spoke too loudly.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Greater Sky Above

**Author's Note:**

> Now errbody in the club gettin tipsy 😤😤😤 This is directly from the Notes app so uh sorry.

"I thought that when your body was still there, maybe you didn't have darkness," Judai whispered, afraid that the other boy would vanish into air if he spoke too loudly. He tried to keep everyone away and they were gone. No matter what he tried to do, the opposite happened. Perhaps if he were to only move straight ahead, he would return to the person he used to be.

"He was right. It's you, ya know," Johan yawned, about to sleep from so much happening at once. He was already lying down.

"You already beat me at a duel. There were no duel disks, but tabletop still counts in my book," the Hero user replied cheerfully in an attempt to get the pensive look off of his friend's face. He had no understanding of how something that already worked in the past would be such a worry for the future, but maybe that was it and he could fix it. Fix something he did wrong without sending someone to their death.

"They love you more than I ever could," the bluenet chuckled, tipping his head back to watch the upside down ocean, waves crashing up from the sky below.

The breeze picked up, and the tide grew slightly. He felt himself freezing and tried to rub warmth into what remained of his arms. The muscles bound with leather straps were whittled to bone; beautifully tanned skin from the desert world faded long ago. The delicate linen shirt couldn't cover the pale, bruised skin as well as it used to, looser now than last year and better able to expose how cold he felt at his chest.

Daitokuji-sensei grimaced at the words, and Pharaoh put him out of his misery for the time being. Yubel didn't dare appear. What good would that be unless Johan said he wanted to see them again? The two weren't enemies anymore, but there was a coldness which wasn't ready to be thawed. Yet, the dragon's heart began to ache upon the confession. That wasn't love they gave before. Love was now, was everything on Earth, was Judai's friends and Crowler and Karen and Wheeler.

They understood what he meant, though they hated it. They knew what Judai wanted. A sexual being that had love dripping from its lips like wine being poured into a cup of trembling. The coy nature of schoolgirls and cautious transfer students were too vague for the Red to truly draw upon. The awakening he needed as he was about to reach adulthood had to be there for the taking.

Johan couldn't take it. He tried staying the way he looked, but couldn't deal with seeing a killer in the mirror. The taste of souls drained of their duel energy remained in his throat, and noticing it each time made it worse. He could feel his neck closing up again, tongue forced to squirm inside him to avoid choking on fear. His own soul forced to squirm in his body as it was damaged from being torn and stuffed in a dragon and spat right back out. Nothing fit right anymore except the cards in his deckholder.

"Everyone loves just the same, but it looks different," Judai argued. The response was immediate. Too fast, especially when the gravity of words aren't being considered.

Johan didn't bother to listen. He had to work out his feelings while Yubel got their soul made whole again? Where was his whole soul? Where was Judai holding him at night when it was too cold and relishing the gentle, innocent touch that would be gone at dawn? It wasn't that there was an ulterior motive to the self-sacrifice and the time spent-- no, there was, but it was so small that he thought God would allow it. Just to have Judai know how he truly felt would be enough.

His eyes kept on the world out of order and desired to remain so for eternity. This was the world that made sense.


End file.
